blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost (5e Race)
The Lost "Going through your existence is tiring when you know who you are; you know your problems, and don't know how to solve them. When you don't know who you are, however, things get trickier." ''-Rain Wood, a lost ranger'' Faceless Wanderers Hooded figures walk in a deep forest, nothing showing under their hoods but wisps and fog, looking around for some semblance of familiarity. One of them picks up a fallen dagger, as though he had remembered something for a moment, but then shakes his head and tosses it to the side. A huge man, donning a cloak with an obsidian mask, purple highlights making the blank eyeholes seem to pop, appears in front of them, carrying what seems to be a tome large enough to fit the knowledge of the world in it. The man asks each one of them for their names, so each one of them grab two objects, one of them pointing to a tree, and the man writes it down. With a loud slam, his tome is closed, and the three are gone, the tome-bearer disappearing. Shadowy Reincarnations When a sentient creature is slain, their souls typically go into the afterlife, either to spend the rest of existence there, or to wait for themselves to be resurrected by their still-living comrades. However, there are too many souls out in the world that die to track, and not all of them are able to remain who they are. Souls fragment, shatter to the winds of the universe, until they arrive in what is known as the Country of the Forgotten. These fragments form, their souls binding to clothing to give them some sort of shape to resemble what they once were, turning them into what are known as The Lost, and they meet with their new guardian, known as the Bearer of the Tome. These are what the lost truly are; fallen creatures who have been too unfortunate to be given a chance at an afterlife or resurrection, never to return to their old lives. A Second Life However, despite the fact that they cannot remember their lives they had before, the lost do not despair. Many of them see it as a new chance to fix the problems they had in their past life, they see that their creation must have been a second chance from a divine being above. Others merely choose to ignore the fact that they were once something else, instead focusing on the here and now for their true identity. The Lost Names When all of the lost are thrust into existence, they arrive in seemingly random conditions, such as a forest, a town with not a soul in it, or a cemetery, to name a few. There, they must choose two or three objects or concepts in that area around them, which becomes their permanent name. The only other name a member of the lost will accept as their own is their original name, but that is almost impossible to recover from anything less than divine intervention. Sample Names: Blade Knifedagger, Cloud Tomebark, Graves Night, Raven Wing, Sky Forest, Wolf Wolfwolf The Lost Traits Your lost character has the following racial traits. Ability Score Increase. Three ability scores of your choice increase by 1. Age. The Lost are formed fully mature, though they may have mannerisms of adolescence or even childhood if their soul is young, and they do not age. Alignment. Due to the large variety of souls that can become lost, the lost do not have a typical alignment, with both the best and the worst of sentient kind being with them. Size. The bodies that the lost possess are no more than souls that bind themselves to armor or clothing, but they cannot stretch their limits to be too large, and possess too much power to be too small. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Unliving State. ''From being only a wisp of soul and fog, you do not need to eat, breathe, or sleep, though you can still do so if you choose to, and you are immune to poison damage. ''Soul's Sight. Due to the lost being souls bound to objects, you are able to detect other souls. You can see the souls of creatures in darkness that is not magical for up to 60 feet, though you are still unable to detect creatures that are invisible. Bond. You lack a true physical form, and must bond to a piece of clothing or armor you are proficient with. During a short or long rest, you cause your wisp-like form to unbind itself from whatever it was previously bound to, becoming one with the new form. You cannot be forced to remove this clothing or armor, and it is immune to effects that would affect you if you do not, such as heat metal. Silence of the Wisp. ''You are proficient in the Stealth skill. ''Fragments of the True Self. ''Choose one race. You count as that race for any features, feats, or magic items that would require you to be that race. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and two languages of your choice. Members of the lost typically were not made of souls that died young, so they still possess most of the languages that creature knew in life. Detect Balance Score: 29 Category:Races